my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Senkai Kurimu
Senkai Kurimu is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Kurimu has short white hair and blue eyes. Gallery 1. Senkai Kurimu.jpg Senkai Kurimu Character Sheet.png|Senkai Kurimu Character Sheet Kurimu Senkai Plain Shirt.jpeg|Plain Shirt Kurimu A pained Kurimu.jpg|A pained Kurimu Senkai Kurimu Battered.jpg|A battered Kurimu Senkai Kurimu Exercise Outfit 2.jpeg|Kurimu's exercise clothes Senkai Kurimu Bowless.jpg|Bowless Kurimu Senkai Kurimu Happy.gif Bowless Senkai Kurimu Getting Mad.gif|Bowless Kurimu getting mad Senkai Kurimu Getting Ready.jpg|Kurimu tying her bow Senkai Kurimu Casual Clothes.jpg|Kurimu in her casual clothes Personality Senkai is very cool and composed. She can think well while under pressure and think of plans without much trouble. Although she usually is reserved, she opens up around people she considers close friends. She enjoys being praised by teachers, pro-heroes, and police. Although she also gets jealous when others are praised. She is very determined to become a pro-hero after how long she trained, not wanting all her effort and pain to all be for nothing. Kurimu is very popular with the girls in her class as she provides them with free ice cream of almost any flavor they want, without ever running out. She enjoys doing this a lot as she receives a lot of praise and thanks from them. Kurimu hates the feeling of being sticky that she gets from touching her ice cream. History She first saw heroes in action when she was 4. She was instantly infatuated with them and admired heroes since then. When she was 7, she told her dad she wanted to be a hero. After a few months of internal conflict, he decided to train her in judo so he and her mom wouldn't have to be too worried about her having such a dangerous job. At age 12 she realized that she couldn't use her quirk that much because she would get too cold to keep fighting, so she committed herself to condition herself to gain resistance to extremely cold temperatures, to the point that she has only taken ice baths since. Senkai Kurimu Child.jpg|Kurimu seeing heroes in action for the first time at age 4 Senkai Kurimu learning judo from her father.jpg|Kurimu learning judo from her father at age 7 Synopsis Senkai Kurimu Special Training1.jpg|Kurimu doing special training Senkai Kurimu Special Training2.png|Kurimu exhausted during her special training Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities High Strength: Kurimu has a high amount of strength, gained by her training in judo since she was 7 years old. Above-Average Speed:' '''Kurimu can move faster than the average person, due to her training in judo. '''High Stamina': Kurimu has a high amount of stamina, gained by he training in judo since. Above-Average Durability: Kurimu's body is more durable than the average person, due to her training in judo. High Endurance: Kurimu has a high amount of endurance, due to her training in judo. Sharp Reflexes: Kurimu has very sharp reflexes, due to her training in judo. This assists her greatly, as a lot of her techniques rely on her reflexes. Extreme Resistance to Cold: Kurimu has conditioned herself to survive in extremely cold temperatures for long periods of time. She even wears short sleeves with no jacket when it's snowing with no discomfort! Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Kurimu usually fights by using judo on her opponents while using her quirk to defend herself and to incapacitate them either physically or by making too cold to resist. She also takes the opportunity to break her opponent's costumes, equipment, and weapons whenever she can. Judo Master:' '''Kurimu is able to easily grapple, do takedowns, and throw people much bigger than herself. '''Boxing': Although nowhere near being a master, Kurimu is competent enough to throw successive punches which are both hard and fast. Quirk [https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Cream_Transmutation Ice Cream Transmutation]: Allows Kurimu to turn any inorganic matter within 1 foot of her into any flavor of ice cream. The ice cream can be either regular ice cream or soft serve. Techniques * Physical Transmutation:' '''Kurimu makes physical contact to transmute inorganic material in order to be able to transmute it in a timely manner. * '''Ice Cream Scoop': Enhances physical attacks by turning whatever inorganic thing that Kurimu physically hits into soft serve ice cream or at least on the part touched. It is usually used on an opponent costume, equipment or weapons. Although it softens the user's attack since it makes Kurimu basically striking through her own ice cream. The denser/thicker the material Kurimu hits, the less it'll be transmuted compared to weaker materials, making it require longer contact to transmute steel and such costumes, equipment and weapons * Ice Cream Window: Kurimu touches a wall at eye view with her palm and continuously transmutes it into soft serve ice cream to make a palm-shaped hole in the wall in order to make a sort of window to look through to the other side. It makes her hand completely covered in ice cream. * Ice Cream Door: Kurimu makes full body contact with a wall and transmutes it into soft serve ice cream continuously in order to make a body-shaped hole in the wall in order to walk through it to get to the other side. She hates using this technique as she gets completely covered in soft serve ice cream, so she avoids using it if she can. * Soft Serve: Kurimu transmutes the air in the path of an attack to slow or weaken, if not completely block an attack towards her rapidly into ice cream. * Soft Serve: Wall: Kurimu outstretches both arms as far as she can and does the same with her feet while keeping her balance and then transmutes as much air as she can either in front or behind herself. The wall is thicker directly in front or behind her body, and the rest is more round in shape and less thick depending on the distance away from her body that area was. * Soft Serve: Cone: Kurimu transmutes the air around a part of the Kurimu's body for an emergency defense, although it's ice cream so the protection is extremely limited. * Soft Serve: Cup: Kurimu transmutes all the air around herself into ice cream as an emergency defense. She won't be able to breathe until she breaks or is broken out of this technique. * Soft Serve: Igloo: Kurimu transmutes all the air starting from 6 inches away from herself until one foot away into ice cream. Results in a 6-inch layer of ice cream surrounding Kurimu from all directions besides the ground. She has very little air to breathe while in this technique. * Soft Serve: Emergency Landing: Kurimu continuously transmutes the air below her into ice cream in order to slow and soften a fall. This technique is much more effective than one would expect. Super Moves * Soft Served Body: Kurimu continuously turns the air everywhere on her skin besides her hands and ankles/feet into soft serve ice cream, making her extremely slippery. She uses this to make blunt attacks simply slip off her. She leaves her hands untouched in order to be able to still punch her opponent and leaves her ankles/feet untouched in order to not constantly make herself slip. * Frozen Treat: Kurimu touches an object or person by grabbing it or touches it with an open palm and then turns the air particles around the object or portion of the person into subzero temperature ice cream, which results in the object or portion of the person being frozen/surrounded in ice. * Frozen Treat-ment: Kurimu uses Frozen Treat either on herself or another person's wound in order to stop bleeding or worsening of the wound, as well as lowering swelling. * Partial Frost: Kurimu transmutes some air particles around a part of her body into subzero ice cream, covering it with a thin layer of ice in order to add a measure of defense to it. * Frost: Kurimu transmutes some air particles around most of her body into subzero ice cream, covering it with a thin layer of ice in order to add a measure of defense to her body. * Ice Punch: Kurimu transmutes air particles around her fist into subzero ice cream, covering it with a layer ice in the shape of a fist, she then punches her opponent. She can adjust the number of layers of ice to less or more, although it becomes heavier the more layers she adds. * Human Freezer: Kurimu continuously turns the air particles around herself into extremely cold ice cream, making it look as if she is surrounded by a blue aura. The benefit of this technique is giving Kurimu's melee attacks, melee blocks, and close melee dodges the added effect of progressively inflicting these conditions: *# Feeling really cold on the surface of the skin. *# Muscles start tightening up. *# Shivering, *# Getting sleepy. *# Loses ability to think. *# Unconsciousness and between life and death, the only way for people to survive at this point is being revived correctly. Other Author Note: Although her physical speed is only ranked as Above-Average Speed which would usually be put at 1, her Sharp Reflexes and judo training allow her to fight at the speed of a 2. Compatibility Good * Has very good compatibility with Water Quirks due to for whatever reason, water being as easy and fast to transmute as air. Bad * Has very bad compatibility with Fire and Heat Quirks due to them being able to easily melt Ice Cream and Ice. Equipment & Weapons * Hero Costume V1: Kurimu's first version of her hero costume is a swimsuit in appearance made out of her hair. Its primary purpose is to allow Kurimu to transmute matter into ice cream from any part of her body, opposed to her quirk usually being blocked by her clothes. This version her hero costume had to be made this way due to the low amount of material(hair) to work with on such short notice. * Hair Bow: The hair bow she wears with her hero costume is made out of her hair as well, in order to not block her transmuting. Battles Trivia * Her Mother has a Sugary Milk Generation Quirk and her Father has a Cream Transmutation Quirk. * Kurimu's parents run a very successful ice cream shop. She used to work there on weekends, both making ice cream and selling it. * Her name Senkai means Turning and Kurimu means Cream. * Her birthday is the same day that National Ice Cream Day was signed into law in the United States. *She is based on Sayaka Miyata from the series Keijo!!!!!!!!. Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Females Category:Females Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe